Simba's Story
by The FanFic Critic
Summary: Set after LK2. Simba opens up to his future son-in-law, Kovu, and tells him why Zira and the rest of Kovu's family was banished from the Pridelands.


**O.O GASP! THE FANFIC CRITIC HAS WRITTEN A FANFIC! WHAT A SHOCK!**

**Yeah, really. I am actually posting a fanfic...and it's NOT Sweeney Todd! (see my Todd666 account for THOSE stories...) Well, the story with this is that my sister and I were talking about _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_. I love that movie a lot and as I was talking to my sister about it, this one-shot came to my mind. So, I decided to write it on a whim and post it on here. Mind you, it's been AGES since I've written a fanfic. So, this is new...if you guys have any problems, feel free to give me a taste of my own medicine. Enjoy!**

Kovu sat upon Pride Rock and watched the beautiful sunset. It had been a month since the final battle between his late mother, Zira, and Simba's pride. Kovu was pleased to see that his family was accepted into Simba's pride. He was also happy that Simba approved of his courtship with his daughter, Kiara. Still, he felt a bit awkward with Simba, even though the King was being nice to him. He didn't quite understand why he felt uneasy with Simba. Perhaps it was because he didn't understand entirely why Simba would banish Kovu's entire family just because of his hatred for Scar. Then again, the young lion thought to himself, he only heard his mother's view on the story. Maybe there was more he didn't know about…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said from behind. Kovu turned to see the King himself approaching. Simba smiled at the young lion and sat beside him.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Kovu stated. The two lions sat in silence for a minute or two. Kovu wanted to say something to Simba but wasn't sure if he should. Simba finally liked him and Kovu didn't want to change that. Simba glanced at the young lion beside him.

"Is there something on your mind, Kovu? You seem troubled." Kovu glanced unsurely at Simba, not sure on whether he should get his thoughts off his chest. Simba seemed to sense this and said, "It's okay, Kovu. You can speak freely to me. You are like my son, now."

"Well, there has been something in the back of my mind that I've wanted to ask you," Kovu said unsurely. When he looked at Simba and saw the look of encouragement on Simba's face, Kovu pressed on, "…why exactly did you banish my family from the Pridelands? Was it really because my mother was obsessed with Scar or is there more to it than that?"

Simba was quiet for a minute. He looked away from Kovu and stared at the sunset ahead of them, thinking about Kovu's question. He hadn't spoken of what had happened to anyone, not even to Nala, who had lived through the horrible and tragic event with him. Of course, Nala never spoke of it herself and the others who knew about it didn't bring it up at all, either because of how painful the memory was. So, Simba had felt there was no need to speak of it. Now, though, the future king and the lion that was going to betroth his daughter wanted to know the full story. Simba owed it to Kovu to tell him the truth, seeing it was clear that Zira did not.

"…I had another cub before Kiara," Simba said softly. Kovu's eyes widened in shock but he didn't interrupt, "His name was Kopa. He was born shortly after the Pridelands recovered from Scar's reign as king. You were born around the same time Kopa was." Simba looked over at Kovu and saw the bewildered look on his face. Simba now knew for certain that Kovu was never told of Kopa and what Zira and her small group of lionesses had done to earn their banishment.

"Even then I knew of Zira's displeasure of Scar's death," Simba continued, "I also knew that Scar had chosen you to be his successor when he died. I thought nothing of it, though, because he was dead, I was the rightful king, and my newborn son would be the future king. Like all of the other male lions who would come of age, I knew that you would leave with them to start your own pride elsewhere. It was and still is part of the circle of life. I never once thought that Zira would want revenge over Scar's death. She kept to herself back then and just tended to your older siblings and you. So, when the event that caused the banishment of you and your family took place, I was completely blindsided along with the other members of our pride."

"What was this event?" Kovu asked, although he had a feeling what the event was. Simba took a moment to compose himself, seeing this was the first time he had spoken of this to anyone.

"It was a week after Kopa was born. I was woken up by my mate, Nala. She was frantic and panicking because Kopa was missing. I immediately woke the rest of the pride to have them search for my young son. In the panic, I didn't notice that your mother and a few of her friends were missing. So, when I picked up the scent trail of my son, I lead a search party with the pride to track him down. When we were a good distance away from Pride Rock, it was then I noticed the scent of your mother along with a few of the lionesses was mixed in with the scent trail of Kopa. I brushed it aside, thinking that perhaps they just went ahead of the rest of the pride. As Kopa's trail got stronger, so did the trail of your mother and her group. I remember calling out to Zira and asking if she had found you. I was taken aback when I was greeted by her laughter. I halted the search party when Zira emerged from the darkness. The smile she had on her face made me very uneasy. It was then that I knew she had something to do with Kopa's disappearance." Simba looked down and closed his eyes. He felt the tears coming as the memories of that awful night came back to him. Kovu watched him in silence, his own mind piecing together the conclusion.

"…my mother killed your son…didn't she?" Kovu asked softly.

"…yes…she killed him…at the time, I had a feeling but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to think that she just kidnapped him to try and get something from me…but I knew deep down that she killed him. I was proven right when four other lionesses came up from behind her. One of them was holding the limp body of my son. He was mauled to death…" Kovu looked at Simba in horror. He knew his mother was not by any means good but he never imagined that she would do something as horrendous as killing a defenseless, newborn cub.

"I only half heard what she was saying to me. The words that stood out was Scar, taking back what was his, his heir being the rightful king, and getting rid of the parasites that killed Scar and stole his kingdom. It was then that I snapped. I attacked Zira in a blind rage. Her group of lionesses tried to fight me but the pride intervened. I fought with her until she couldn't move. Part of me wanted to kill her but I didn't. She had cubs that needed a mother, no matter how despicable and evil she was. So, I had her and her followers banished the following morning. She tried to get me to let her stay until she was well enough to travel but I wouldn't have any of it. I made her followers haul her out and I had some of my own lionesses escort you and your siblings out with them," Simba turned and looked deeply into Kovu's eyes, "That's why your family was banished from the Pridelands. Your mother allowed vengeance and hatred to control her, just like how Scar allowed jealousy and greed control him. Because of her actions, she made life hard on herself and the others around her. She brainwashed you and your siblings to hate me. In the end, her hatred killed her."

"I understand, now," Kovu said softly, "…I am sorry, Simba."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Simba stated, "You had nothing to do with what your mother did." Kovu looked down in guilt.

"…but I do have something to be sorry about…you see, you were not wrong about me on the day you banished me from the Pridelands…I was sent by my mother to kill you…" Kovu hung his head in shame, "I was raised to hate you, Simba. So, when you allowed me to join your pride, I had no qualms with killing you. It was my mission. However, I started to get to know you through your daughter and I realized that you weren't the villain my mother claimed you were…she was the villain all along, and I am ashamed that I ever listened to her."

"You've been forgiven, Kovu. I don't hold your past against you because I know that your mother had brainwashed you. So, you don't need to be ashamed," Simba said with a small smile. Kovu returned the smile.

"Thank you, Simba, for telling me the truth."

"You needed to know…and, at some point, Kiara will have to be told as well but it'll be for another day. Come on, now. Let's head inside the den before the others start to worry."

And so, Simba and Kovu headed back inside the den of Priderock. Simba, although the memories of his son's death saddened him, felt good that he was able to speak to someone of it. As for Kovu, he was happy that Simba had opened up to him. He now knew the entire story and understood his soon-to-be father-in-law, now. The two lions bonded and the gap between the prides was finally closed for good.

End


End file.
